


Here For You

by purgatoan



Series: 300 Followers Celebration Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied Smut, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!

You were never the one to cry and babble about your feelings. Just like Dean, you preffered them to be hidden and the only way to cope with them was drinking. That was probably one of the reasons that you and Dean got along so well. 

After something went wrong on a hunt, you’d go to the bar together and get so drunk that you wouldn’t remember what’s your name. It often proceeded in screwing each other in the backseat of Impala. You had this “friends of benefits” pact and it was one of the best things that happened in your life. No feelings, just pure fun and forgetting about all the bad stuff. Too bad that you developed a crush on Dean, soon.

Today, hovewer, you couldn’t brush something off with drinking or going into the bar. You were sick every day for a week and you finally understood what could be wrong. You drove to the nearest pharmacy and bought a pregnancy test. Waiting for the result, you threw up one more time and you couldn’t believe when you saw two red stripes appear on the test.

Since then, you sat on your bed and cried, afraid that you were going to have to move out of the bunker to hide this from Dean. You realised that you loved him. He wasn’t your boyfriend and you couldn’t expect from him to take care of you and your baby so running away was probably the only way. You sobbed so loudly that you didn’t hear the door open.

In a matter of seconds, Dean was sitting near you and you raised your head to meet his worried sight.

“What’s going on Y/N?” He asked softly, placing his palm on your shoulder.

“Nothing. I’m perfectly fine.” You answered, wiping the tears with your sleeve.

“No, you’re not. You’re hiding something from me.” He stated and you fixed your gaze on your hands, afraid that you were going to tell Dean about the upcoming baby. “Tell me what’s wrong, please.” He begged, cupping your face and forcing you to look at him.

“I don’t know how it’s possible. I was taking the pills and it shouldn’t have happened.” Tears started streaming down your face but Dean’s thumbs were already wiping them away. “I’m pregnant.” You stuttered out and hid your face in your hands.

“It’s okay baby. I’m here for you. You’re not gonna face this alone ” He said, stroking your back with his hand and planting a loving kiss on your forehead.

“But I thought we were just friends. Why would you like to take care of some girls’ child?” You asked, staring at Dean with disbelief.

“You were never some girl for me. I always loved you and I’m going to stay by your side. No matter what” He admitted and embraced you in a tight hug.


End file.
